


The Promise I made(fanfic idea/draft)

by Thorinswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fanfic idea, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Temporary Character Death(kinda), Tony Feels, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, peter Parker is Tony and steve’s Biological child, someone please write this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinswife/pseuds/Thorinswife
Summary: Tony didn’t think Steve would feel the same. I mean they were friends but that was all that would ever be right? But then they were dating, then they were married, then Steve was pregnant, then they had their son Peter. Tony was happy, He had a family, a husband and a son he loved more that anything. Guess he should have known it was too good to last.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Promise I made(fanfic idea/draft)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a big crappy summary of an idea for a marvel superfamily AU  
> I wanted to see if people think it's good and worth writing, I will not be writing it because my writing and vocabulary are crap and I want to improve both before posting any stories but if anyone wants to turn this into a proper fanfiction please do and please send me a link because I’d love to read them  
> Also please keep in mind I’m new to the marvel fandom and have never read the comics and only seen the movies.  
> I Apologize for my bad grammar  
> I’m not good at summarizing stories

After The Battle of New York Steve and Tony become friends and develop feelings for each other, then they become a couple and eventually get married. After awhile Steve becomes pregnant with Peter  
When Peter turns two years old the events of The Age of Ultron occur during which Steve is killed  
While dying Steve makes Tony promise to take care of Peter and the team  
Tony blames himself for Steve’s death and becomes depressed but remembers the promise he made to Steve and fights the depression to be a good loving father to Peter  
Sometime during Peter’s childhood, Tony finds Bucky and tries to find a way to help him because he’s Steve’s best friend and Tony knows it would make Steve happy  
Tony tells Peter stories about Steve and when Peter discovers his powers, helps him become Spiderman but doesn't let Peter become an avenger because he's worried about his son getting hurt  
When The Sokovia Accords happen Tony is conflicted but doesn't sign them because he knows Steve wouldn't want that for Him or Peter  
He is also worried about Peter being forced into battle before he’s been fully trained  
Tony finds out that Bucky killed his parents and almost turns him in but Peter remains him Bucky was being controlled by hydra and helping him is what Steve would have wanted  
So Him and Peter manage to get Bucky to Wakanda after many conflicts  
Then infinity war happens and Tony loses Peter in the snap  
afterward he becomes depressed but worse then before, because he lost both his husband and now son  
He’s tempted to turn to drink as a way to cope but doesn't because he promised Steve after they started going out he would stop  
In the end the team brings everyone back and defeats Thanos, and Tony doesn't die and  
Tony and Peter bring the stones back to their timelines afterwards they save Steve and stay with him in that timeline  
Tony has the life he’s always wanted  
And Peter gets to meet his Papa

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any fanfictions that have a similar story to this please let me know.  
> Also again if anyone wants to turn this into a proper fanfiction please do and please send me a link because I’d love to read them


End file.
